Okaasan
by Sabaku no Satsuki
Summary: Naruto yang sedang membersihkan gudang menemukan sebuah buku album. Saat Naruto membuka albumnya, tiba-tiba air mata turun membasahi pipi tannya. Ada apa dengan Naruto? A songfic for Mother's Day, CHECK THIS OUT!/maaf telat satu hari


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Bunda © Melly Goeslaw

Rated : K

Genre : Angst/Family

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato.

Warning : AU, OCC, gaje, chara death, dll. Dan…  
enjoy reading minna…

Summary :

Naruto yang sedang membersihkan gudang menemukan sebuah buku album. Saat Naruto membuka albumnya, tiba-tiba air mata turun membasahi pipi tannya. Ada apa dengan Naruto? A songfic for Mother's Day, CHECK THIS OUT!

.

.

.

.

.

Ket :

**_Bold italic for song's lyric_**

_Italic for flashblack_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cukup cerah di desa Konoha. Di sebuah rumah, tampaklah seorang pemuda yang membersihkan gudang. Pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

**_Ku buka album biru  
Penuh debu dan usang_**

Di tengah aktivitasnya tersebut, tiba-tiba mata biru langitnya menemukan sebuah album foto. Terlihat album tersebut sangat kuno dan juga berdebu. Naruto menepuk-nepuk sampul albumnya sampai debu tersebut sedikit berkurang.

"Namikaze's family…?" katanya membaca tulisan sampul album tersebut lalu membukanya.

**_Ku pandangi semua gambar diri  
Kecil bersih belum ternoda_**

Setelah membukanya, nampak foto bayi mungil bersurai pirang emas dan bermata biru langit sama seperti Naruto. Hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil dan lebih muda. Bayi itu nampak tersenyum bahagia. Benar-benar imut dan juga polos. Lalu, di samping foto itu terdapat foto lagi. Foto bayi itu lagi dan hanya saja ada dua orang lain di sisi bayi itu. Seorang pria bersurai pirang dan juga wanita bersurai merah. Mereka berdua tersenyum sambil memeluk hangat bayi itu. Di bawahnya terdapat catatan yang bertuliskan,

10 Oktober 19xx

Selamat datang buah hatiku

Kami akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangimu

Uzumaki Naruto

Tertanda

Minato dan Kushina

"Okaasan…" gumannya sambil mengusap-usap foto si wanita yang dia panggil 'Okaasan'.

**_Pikirku pun melayang  
Dahulu penuh kasih_**

_"Minato-kun, bagaimana keadaan anak kita? Apakah dia lahir dengan sehat?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah panjang kepada suaminya._

_"Iya, sayang. Dia lahir dengan selamat" jawab si suami._

_"Syukurlah…terima kasih Tuhan… Kau telah memberi keselamatan untuk anakku… hmm… ngomong-ngomong dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

_"Dia adalah bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan"_

_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin menggendongnya" pinta sang istri._

_"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar"_

_Tak beberapa lama kemudian…_

_"Ini dia jagoan kecil kita" kata pria bersurai pirang emas itu sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang juga miniaturnya. Sang wanita pun tersenyum._

_"Nah sekarang, kamu sama Kaasan dulu ya?" katanya lalu meletakkan bayi kecil itu ke pelukkan ibunya._

_"Hai sayang! Ini Kaasan. Kaasan sayang sekali sama kamu" bisik si wanita itu ke telinga bayinya lalu mencium kening sang bayi._

**_Teringat semua cerita orang  
Tentang riwayatku_**

"Aku juga sayang Kaasan…" guman Naruto, sang bayi yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang remaja SMA. Tak terasa olehnya, cairan bening dari matanya turun dan membasahi pipinya.

**_Kata mereka diriku selalu di manja  
Kata mereka diriku selalu ditimang_**

_Tahun itu adalah tahun kedua setelah Naruto dilahirkan. Seperti balita pada umumnya, Naruto kecil tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria meskipun juga manja._

_"Kaachan, Nalu pengen es klim!" pinta sang anak._

_"Iya, sayang. tapi bentar dulu ya? Kaasan ada urusan sebentar"_

_"Tapi Kaachan, Nalu pengennya sekalang! Huweeee"_

_"Eh iya sayang. kita beli sekarang ya? Udah dong jangan nangis! Cup cup cup… eh liat tuh ada pesawat lewat!"_

_Dengan sabar, Kushina pun menenangkan Naruto kecil yang sedang merajuk. Mulai dari menggendongnya, mengelus-elus rambutnya, bahkan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda-benda yang dapat menarik perhatiannya._

**_Nada-nada yang indah  
Selalu terurai darinya_**

_"Naru bobo… oh… Naru bobo… kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk…" senandung Kushina menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur untuk Naruto kecil. Lalu, dia mencium kening anaknya ketika sudah tertidur pulas._

_"Oyasuminasai, Naru… semoga bermimipi indah"_

**_Tangisan nakal dari bibirku  
Takkan jadi deritanya_**

"Hiks… hiks… aku rindu Kaasan…" kata Naruto terisak. "Kenapa… hiks… kenapa Kaasan pergi ninggalin Naru…"

Sebuah kenangan pahit pun melintas di pikiran Naruto. Kenangan yang sebenarnya ingin sekali Naruto buang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Kenangan saat-saat terakhir bersama ibunya. Saat ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena tertabrak mobil setelah menjemput sang buah hati dari sekolah.

**_Tangan halus nan suci  
Tlah mengangkat tubuh ini_**

_Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dan tibalah saatnya bagi Naruto untuk menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Dan tahun itu merupakan tahun ketiga Naruto bersekolah. Dan di waktu pulang sekolah, Kushina selalu menjemputnya dan kemudian pulang ke rumah. Tapi tidak untuk hari itu yang merupakan hari terakhirnya menjemput Naruto dari sekolah._

_"NARUTO! AWAS!" teriak Kushina lalu berlari ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di jalan raya dengan sebuah mobil berkelajuan tinggi datang menghampirinya. Dan setelah menyingkirkan Naruto dari jalan raya dengan tangan sendiri…_

_"KYAAAAA!"_

_BRAAAK!_

_"KAASAN!"_

**_Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup  
Rela dia berikan_**

_"Kaasan… jangan pergi… hiks…"_

_"Maafkan Kaasan ya! Kaasan harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya nak? Jangan nangis, Naru kan anak yang kuat. Kaasan sayang Naru" kata Kushina yang secara perlahan-lahan menutup matanya dan…_

_"KAASAN…!"_

_Kushina telah tiada_

**_Kata mereka diriku selalu di manja  
Kata mereka diriku selalu ditimang_**

Hari Ibu. Hari dimana seorang anak akan membalas semua ketulusan hati sang ibu. Ya, meskipun tidak bisa semuanya. Tapi setidaknya si anak bisa berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya terutama sang ibu. Dan tepat di hari Ibu ini, Kushina menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Di sebuah pemakaman, terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut secerah matahari dan juga mata sesejuk langit biru tengah berjalan menuju sebuah makam dengan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga lily.

Uzumaki Kushina

Lahir : 10 Juli 19xx

Meninggal : 22 Desember 20xx

Begitulah tulisan dari nisan makam tersebut.

"Hai, Kaasan. Apa kabar? Naru kangen banget sama Kaasan. Terima kasih Kaasan karena sudah berjuang melahirkan dan membesarkan Naru sampai masa anak-anak. Maaf ya Kaasan hanya ini yang bisa Naru berikan untuk Kaasan" kata Naruto lalu meletakkan lily putih itu ke makam ibunya.

"Naruto-kun, ayo cepat pulang! Langit sudah mau hujan" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya di makam sang Okaasan.

"Iya Tousan. Sebentar lagi!" jawabnya lalu berdiri setelah sebelumnya mencium nisan ibunya. "Nah, Naru pulang dulu ya Kaasan? Dan o iya, selamat hari Ibu!"

Dan setelah Naruto beranjak pergi, Minato pun menghadap makam sang istri dan berkata sebelum pergi menyusul Naruto, "Kushina, semoga kau selalu tenang di alam sana. Aku dan Naruto di sini akan selalu merindukanmu"

**_Oh bunda ada dan tiada dirimu kan selalu  
Ada di dalam hatiku…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**-_-Owari-_-**


End file.
